Linked
by Emma15
Summary: [ON HOLD] New chapter the end is near Veronica and Marguerite discover that both their pasts' and futures' are tied together
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.  
  
Authors Note: hi, this is my first fan fiction story..so be gentle with your reviews please =) I hope you enjoy it. I'll be getting the second chapter out soon. I couldn't remember Veronica's mothers' name so I just named her Ally for purposes you will soon see, however if it really bothers anyone email me the real name and I'll gladly change it. Read on and enjoy =)  
  
  
  
*~*~* Wishing for Answers *~*~*  
  
Another beautiful day thought Marguerite with disgust. For the past 2 and a half weeks, every day on the plateau had been sunny and warm with a delicate breeze. It was perfect, it was paradise, and it was just soooo irritating.  
  
Running a brush through her hair, Marguerite winced as she ran into a tangle. Ever since the day Veronica had found out the truth about her parents, about Avalon, and about herself being the Protector, the days had just gotten more and more beautiful.  
  
What the hell was a Protector anyway! I mean god, could you get anymore fanciful! Parents risking every thing to be together, a father dyeing for his family, a mother giving up her child in order to protect it, and a mystical paradise at the center of it all. It was just like a messed up fairy tale.  
  
With an angry groan she slammed the brush down, that was last thing she needed, to resent Veronica's happiness. She liked Veronica, maybe even loved her - though she'd never admit it. She was glad Veronica had found answers, she was glad that Veronica knew, she just wished that she could find some too.  
  
Picking the brush up again she resumed her task but found she just wasn't up to it today, she tied her hair back and wondered if maybe her answers just weren't here. Sighing, she gently placed the hairbrush down and continued to stare at it, it really was exquisite - molded silver encrusted with flawless emeralds, it had a matching comb and hand-held mirror - truly magnificent just like everything else her father gave her. "Only the best for My Princess" she could hear his booming voice state. Staring at her reflection Marguerite wondered, how can it be? He's my father. But how? Sighing once again she got up, it just didn't seem fair, Veronica had gotten answers why couldn't she.  
  
"I need to know" she said softly. Then headed out to get some breakfast.  
  
Finn was sitting at the table sipping some fruit juice, Veronica was on the balcony painting and Roxton was cleaning his rifle. It was a very typical scene and somehow it just seemed to unrest Marguerite more. This was not what she had come here for, she hadn't come for a homey life, she'd come for answers.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to see you decided to join us" Finn said in a slightly sarcastic tone.  
  
"I over slept" she lied as she went to the kitchen and sliced some fruit. Her sister would have known she was lying - Kayla - there was some one who she hadn't thought of in a while. Her sweet little sister, who would be 22 years old now. Kayla always knew when she was lying and vice versa. Almost nine years separated them but it didn't matter, they were each others best friend. Taking the fruit to the table, she suddenly smiled, what would her companions say if she burst out into a story about her little sister, they'd probably get a cold compress and insist she lay down.  
  
"Something funny Ms. Krux?" Roxton asked as he took a seat opposite her.  
  
"Nothing at all. Where's Challenger this morning."  
  
"Where else, in his lab" answered Finn "he's working on some meta-light refractor thing-a-jig." she continued. "Apparently its suppose to work as a kind of force field or something by taking light and bouncing it around. I think it sounds kinda crazy but then what do I know." She said and went back to her food.  
  
"I want to try it out" Challenger came upstairs with several stones and rods in his hands. "Today is a perfect day, we're all here, none of us have anything to do out in the world, and it looks like no danger is afoot."  
  
Veronica came inside with a smile. "Challenger it always looks like there is no danger afoot."  
  
"Yes my dear I suppose it does but still today is a good day to try this."  
  
Roxton smiled "What exactly is it Challenger?"  
  
"Well," he said as he began placing stones and rods and other things around the room "I don't actually have a name for it yet but if it works, a translucent force field should surround the tree house allowing things to go out but nothing to come in, it would really be quite useful to us."  
  
Roxton nodded then said "But if one of us leaves then the we won't be able to come back in"  
  
Challenger faltered a moment then continued "true but there is no reason why we would want out once we're in. So are there any objections to trying it today?"  
  
Everyone shook there head but Marguerite asked "what exactly are we keeping out, George?"  
  
"I guess today all we keep out is birds" he said with a smile.  
  
She smiled back at him, George was good guy. "Alright then" he said "lets give it a whirl" the others waited as Challenger fiddled with this and that, after he pushed and pulled some levers a noise shook the tree house. The vibrations toppled books and knocked over vases and caused the explorers to fall all over each other. When the vibrations subsided they righted themselves and looked around.  
  
Finn was the first to speak "nothing happened"  
  
Challenger sighed "so it seems, I guess its back to the la."  
  
All of a sudden the tree house began to shake again and wind blew into it, a rushing sound was heard and suddenly an opaque mist enveloped them, it dulled the light of the sun and just as they all thought the tree house was going to collapse, the tremors vanished.  
  
They were silent for a moment. Then Marguerite spoke "Well, that was interesting, almost as interesting as this" she walked over to the force field.  
  
"Careful, Marguerite, if you go out you won't be able to come back in"  
  
She smiled at Roxton "oh don't worry John. I wouldn't dream of leaving without you"  
  
"and if I came with you?"  
  
she smiled up into his eyes "that my lord would a whole different story."  
  
"Well in that cas.."  
  
"Guys!." Finn's nervous voice broke into their moment "what's that." she said as she pointed to several spots of floating color.  
  
"It looks like a scattered presence, of sorts" Challenger stated moving closer to the field.  
  
"Well." Finn added "get rid of it cause your scattered presence is coming together and it looks like.."  
  
A moment passed as they watched the scattered lights come together to form a being. Veronica smiled "It looks like my mom" She came forward as the being came together. "Mother" she said reaching out to her.  
  
"no, darling, don't, I'm not corporal. You can't touch me"  
  
Veronica stopped face to face with the image "I wondered when I'd see you again, I thought it would be sooner"  
  
Ally smiled "There are many things to do, I could not come before now." Veronica nodded understandingly "This field your friend created is very helpful to me today" looking beyond Veronica's shoulder she smiled and Challenger " I thank You" he nodded not really knowing what to say to this woman who Veronica had so long searched for.  
  
Ally once again focused on Veronica "I always long to see you my dear, but today my visit has double purpose" Ally motioned towards Marguerite "come here dear come where I can see you" With a confused expression Marguerite approached the image and stood next to Veronica.  
  
Ally said softly, "this morning you asked for answers darling, this morning you wished you knew. I am here to grant you your wish"  
  
Turning to Veronica she said just as softly and with the exact amount of tenderness " every day you wish you to understand. Today I will grant you your wish."  
  
Pausing she added "The answers you both seek you will find in each other. Let the light draw forth your truths" and with that she vanished. 


	2. Chapter 2: What she seeks

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character, I am only borrowing them.  
  
Authors Note: hi again, thank you to all of you who read my story. Here is the second chapter. I will try to get them all out as soon as possible. It will be finished because I know exactly where I'm going with it. A special thanks to those who reviewed my story I'm glad you liked it, and hope you will enjoy this part. Thank you Jouliana for reminding what Veronica's mother's name was. All of you out there feel free to write and tell me if anything should be changed. I took creative license with a few things, I hope you guys don't mind.  
  
~*~*~ What she seeks ~*~*~  
  
Thick silence descended on the tree house and its inhabitants after Abigail disappeared.  
  
Then Finn stated softly "What was that about?"  
  
"I don't know but I think Veronica's mom is confused about something" Marguerite said firmly as she turned away from the spot Abigail had just inhabited.  
  
Veronica sighed "I hate to say it but I have to agree, I mean..I guess. I don't know? What could she have meant?" looking at Marguerite with inquiring eyes she added "don't you have any idea"  
  
"No" she said shortly. Then sat down and preceded to pretend to read a book.  
  
Roxton smiled at the action. As always the lovely Marguerite avoided any all inquires into her personal life. "You did come here looking for answers didn't you Marguerite?"  
  
She glared at him but he pretended not to notice and continued "Maybe if you told us what you came here looking for we'd be able to understand what Abigail was talking about"  
  
"Yeah, come one tell us Marguerite. You've never told us anything about why you came here." Veronica added eagerly. The desire to learn what her mom had meant just as strong as her desire to learn about the past of this woman who had shared her home for so long.  
  
She sighed. Should she? Maybe Veronica's mom did know what she was looking for. Maybe Abigail could provide the answer she so desperately needed. Her friends were all looking at her expectantly, they all wanted to know and she couldn't blame them. She knew about their lives but they knew nearly nothing about hers. It was finally time to share.  
  
Taking a deep breath she said "Alright, I tell you" and then proceeded to tell them quickly before she changed her mind.  
  
"I lived in an institution for homeless children that was run by nuns"  
  
Challenger smiled "We knew that, dear"  
  
She nodded "Yes, but what you didn't know was that I was adopted when I was 9 years old." Ignoring there shocked faces she continued "I was adopted by a good family. The Krux family. They were a good and respected marriage that had a son and a daughter. They were complete. Yet Richard Krux, for reasons unknown to even his wife decided he wanted another daughter, so he looked for one" she paused  
  
Veronica looked a little puzzled "what do you mean he looked for one?"  
  
"I mean he looked for one, he went to several shelters all over the country and then he found me, and adopted me. I was his Princess and he practically ignored his other children, something Blanche, his wife, never forgave him for. She had another child, a daughter, that year hoping to divert his attention from me, it didn't work.  
  
Finn smiled "you were still his Princess"  
  
"yep, always and forever he would say. So anyway, I grew up and a few years ago we were on vacation and he had an accident, he lost a lot of blood. The doctor that treated him wasn't our regular family doctor, so when he decided to draw blood for a transfusion he took from all the family members, including me. When our doctor arrived on the scene and was told about the situation he offhandedly replied that they wasted their time getting my blood because I wasn't his child." Here she stopped  
  
"Well.." Replied Veronica her eyes intent on Marguerite as were those of the other occupants  
  
"This is the weird part" she said softly "the doctor did a double take and said that was impossible because mine was the closest match to his. The tests were done again and again and again with always the same results - they proved I was his daughter. Only I wasn't. He swore he'd never had an affair. A machine was brought over from America that measures heart beat and blood pressure to see if a person is lying and it always said he wasn't. He took it many times and always when he said that he had never had an affair, it said he told the truth. But still. I am his daughter."  
  
Challenger shook his head softly "how is that possible?"  
  
Marguerite smiled "That's what I would like to know?"  
  
Roxton spoke softly from Challenger's side "what made you think you'd find the answer here?  
  
She smiled at him, one of her 'wouldn't you like to know' smiles and said "that my dear Lord Roxton is a long story for another day."  
  
Veronica got up and stood before the force field once again "Well, how does all that tie into me?"  
  
Marguerite shrugged "and where's the light that's suppose to draw out the truth. I mean your mom could have at least sent us the light, don't you think?"  
  
Finn spoke softly "I think the lights' already here, guys"  
  
Veronica turned "where?"  
  
"All around us," turning to Challenger "didn't you say this force field thing reflected light or something like that"  
  
Challenger smiled "or something like that would be more like it. It's a bit more complicated than that Finn but I suppose that it could be what Ms. Abigail meant"  
  
Marguerite stood next to Veronica "so what? Are we suppose to put our hands up against it and let it draw forth the truth!" she finished sarcastically as she grabbed Veronica's hand and pressed it, along with hers, against the force field.  
  
Immediately lights and colors began to swirl around them as it had before, only this time there were more and with the colors came voices. Indistinct at first but growing louder and clearer. Then suddenly before the explorers appeared the image of a very young Abigail Layton, who bore a striking resemblance to Veronica, and beside her was another young girl with dark hair and blue eyes who bore striking resemblance to Marguerite. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Connection part 1

Disclaimer: These are not my characters, I am only borrowing them  
  
Author's Note: Thank you to all those who reviewed my story. Here's the first part The Connection there will be one more part to this chapter and then after that one more chapter. I hope you enjoy it, feel free to write in with suggestions or comments.  
  
  
  
~*~*~ The Connection (part 1) ~*~*~  
  
Challenger took a step forward "What the blazes is that?"  
  
Finn waved her hand at him "shush, challenger they're talking"  
  
The explores became silent and watched the images. All wondering what was really going on. Veronica and Marguerite removed their hands from the field but still the images stayed and the voices became very clear as if they were really there instead of just images.  
  
The girls stood before what seemed to be a throne of likes and both had on their faces expressions of anger and rebellion.  
  
"We want to go mother" said the young Abigail firmly  
  
"You can't keep us against our will" spoke the other young girl  
  
The woman seated on the throne was no longer young but still obvious was the great beauty that had been there. She sighed as she looked at the girls. Both with defiant expressions on their faces. Softly, calmly she spoke "Abigail, Vivian please be reasonable. The plateau is dangerous, it is not fit for either of you, having grown up in here in Avalon you do not know how to live out in that world."  
  
The girls exchanged looks of confusion. "Mother" said Abigail "we weren't talking about going out into the plateau"  
  
"You weren't?"  
  
Vivian shook her head "no, of course not, it's savage out there. It is to the Outside we wish to go"  
  
The look of horror that crossed the older woman's face would have been comical had their not been so much terror in it. "Absolutely not" she said harshly then added "that is my answer, you are dismissed"  
  
The girls were shocked for a moment then anger settled onto their features. "We will not leave, you haven't heard out argument yet" replied Abigail taking a step forward.  
  
"I don't need to hear. If you think the plateau is savage, well let me tell you the Outside is even more so. It tears people to pieces, sucks out all the good and light, leaving behind monsters who are ever worse because they don't realize what monsters they have become. The answer is No I will not allow my girls in that environment. It's not good enough for you."  
  
Vivian took a step forward to stand next to her sister. "It was good enough for you, Mother. You were allowed to go. We've seen images. You went and loved it, you only came back because it was you duty."  
  
She shook her head "It was different then. Not as brutal. I won't allow you."  
  
"Mother, you can not live our lives for us, you can't protect us from everything. We've never left Avalon. We long to see the world. To meet people. Why do you deny us that?" Abigail said softly looking deeply into her mother's eyes.  
  
She sighed, and looked down for a moment. When she looked up there were tears in her eyes. She stood and descended the throne, standing before her girls she placed one hand on each there heads. One dark, the other fair, she held them there for a moment.  
  
Then said softly "If I allow you to go you will indeed see the world and meet people, you will find joy, my daughters." She paused removing her hands from them "but you will also find sorrow. Are you willing to take that chance girls, are you willing to go even though I can assure you, that as happy as you are in your happiest moment just as intense will one day be your pain."  
  
The girls were looking down and stayed that way for a long moment. Then simultaneously they looked up and said softly "yes"  
  
Their mother nodded sadly, she took each face between her hands and pressed a gently kiss to each brow. "You must come immediately when I call for you" she said releasing them.  
  
They nodded, the defiance in their expressions was gone replaced now by a little uncertainty. They were going to be given what they wanted but the warning that had been given to them, had dampened their spirits.  
  
Taking a deep breath their mother waved a hand and a door appeared before the girls. "Alright then my darlings, may god be with you" .  
  
The girls stepped forward into the portal and then just as quickly as the images appeared they were gone leaving the explorers staring at an empty force field.  
  
"Well.." Proclaimed Roxton as he got up "that was.. intriguing"  
  
"It certainly was, the force field served to reflect images to us the images. " Challenger said as he also stood to take a closer look at the field.  
  
Veronica and Marguerite didn't say anything. Even as Finn stated she was hungry and she and Roxton began preparing a meal. Even as Challenger ran around checking this and that. The two women just sat there, not speaking to each other, not even looking at each other. Slowly, as if in a dream, still without looking at each other the two woman reached out and pressed their palms against the field. Once again the lights appeared and the others seeing that the images were returning, also returned to watch.  
  
The two girls, Abigail and Vivian, reappeared only this time they appeared older, they were dressed differently, their manner was more sophisticated - these were not young girls but young women. Vivian was sitting on the bed, tears streaming down her face as Abigail paced back and forth the small room.  
  
"Vivvy , stop that you're making it worse. Tears aren't going to fix anything." Abigail's voice was firm but tender as she stopped and knelt by the side of the bed. She reached for her sister's hand and gave it a gently squeeze. "It'll be okay, you'll see, things will work out"  
  
Wiping at her tears Vivvy shook her head "no it's not going to be okay. For Christ's sake I'm Pregnant!!!" standing up she paced to the other side to the room. 'What am I going to do?  
  
Standing up with her, Abby reached out and grabbed her sisters arm to stop her pacing "Your going to stop crying, that's what your going to do" she said gently "No crying over the conception of a child."  
  
Vivvy looked at her and nodded, wiping at her tears. Silently, both sisters agreed to go into the small parlor that adjoined the bedroom. It was decorated very nicely, with warm colors and plush carpet. They took seats and then just sat. Both working out in their minds what this child meant to there way of life.  
  
"he'd marry you" Abby said softly  
  
She nodded "I know"  
  
"but your not going to let him are you?"  
  
Vivvy sighed "No I'm not"  
  
Abby opened her mouth to argue but Vivvy continued firmly "I don't want to hear it Abby. He's married. He has children. In my mind that closes the issue."  
  
"He's not going to let you disappear, any more than Thomas would let me disappear and you know it"  
  
"I'll make him, I'll threaten to tell his wife or something"  
  
Abby smiled "He'd like that"  
  
"Yeah I know he would. Its just.he has children, Abby. I can't"  
  
"Why not? He's yours, he's your mate. Just like Thomas is mine. We were all destined to be together. It was meant to be. She's the one that got in the way. She interfered with divine mates."  
  
"I can't do it, Abby, I just can't, I could never live with myself."  
  
"Fine but that doesn't erase the fact that he loves you and when he finds out your going to give him a child, he's not just going to let you leave his life. I mean you saw what happened last year, when we were going to leave, both Richard and Thomas demanded explanations and when we told them the truth, do you remember what their reaction was?"  
  
Abby was well into her tirade now, leaning forward in her seat and gesturing widely with her hands, she didn't even give Vivvy a chance to speak before she continued "They said they'd come with, that they'd mount an expedition and travel to South America with us. Now do you think he's just going to let you leave his life, he'd follow you anywhere."  
  
Vivvy didn't respond just looked down. Then after a moment she lifted her head and said almost inaudibly "I'll clear him"  
  
Abby's eyes widened "you can't.that's.I mean..Its...Mother would never allow it" she finished but just in her tone you could tell that she knew it was a lame argument.  
  
Vivvy tilting her chin stubbornly "I don't have to consult, Mother on it. I'm a woman now. I make my own decisions. We've been living in the Outside for almost 4 years now. I think its safe to say that our judgment is sound. This is necessary and you know it"  
  
Abby was silent.  
  
"You don know it, don't you, Abby? This is the only way, right?" The proud girl of a few moments ago was now replaced by an uncertain youth seeking the approval of her sibling.  
  
Abby nodded "Yes it is the way, the only way he'd ever let you go if is he never knew you at all"  
  
"I'll talk to him about it. He may do it willingly. It would certainly simplify his life"  
  
Abby nodded and said softly "He may"  
  
The girls were silent. The silence was heavy, consuming them, both pretended to be thinking but in truth neither was. They had never used the gift in the Outside, they had considered it but always had opted not too. What was the point of meeting people like they had told their Mother if they were going to clear the minds of everyone who didn't like them? So there were a few people across Europe who didn't have the fondest memories of either of them, that was alright, it was all part of living.  
  
Suddenly out of no where Abby's face lit up with a smile "I'm going to be an aunt!"  
  
Vivvy smiled "that took long enough to sink in"  
  
Abby got up and wrapped her sister in an embrace "I'm going to be an aunt!!!! I'll be Aunt Abby!!"  
  
"No your not, not if you squeeze the life out of me!!..let go Abby" She said laughing.  
  
Abby pulled her to her feet and began jumping up and down laughing and screaming 'I'm going to an Aunt!!!!!!!"  
  
On this not note the images disappeared once again. Everyone was silent waiting for Veronica's and Marguerite's reactions.  
  
It was Marguerite who spoke softly she said "Richard is my fathers name" she turned to look at Veronica "You don't think..that woman."  
  
Veronica reached for her hand "lets see", she said softly. As their hands gently touched the field. New images appeared on it.  
  
It was a darkened room in it stood a tall man with dark and broad shoulders. His face was serious and he looked weary. Beside him stood a shorter man with a doctor's bag in his hands.  
  
"It's alright, Sir Richard, she'll be okay as soon as she gets some rest"  
  
Richard nodded "And the baby" he asked softly  
  
"She's perfect, an angel, go take a look, she's in the cradle over there. I must get going"  
  
The doctor made a move to leave but Richard grabbed his arm and placed several bills into his hand. "This stays quiet" was all he said but the 'or else' was clearly implied.  
  
The young doctor nodded "it goes to the grave with me Sir."  
  
Richard nodded. When the man left the room. He proceeded to the foot of the bed, where the woman he loved lay. She was asleep, her dark curls splayed out around, chest gently rising and falling. She looked peaceful, thank god. He hadn't been around when his wife had given birth. As a result never in his life had he felt so helpless as when he had stood holding her hand as pain had wracked her body. She had screamed in agony and he hadn't been able to help her, but the worst were her tears. He hated it when she cried, hated it when those shining blue eyes were dimmed by tears.  
  
Just then a small cry was heard and he turned with a smile. He made his way over to the crib. There lay his daughter. He lifted her gently and smiled wider when she opened blurry blue eyes "The doctor was right" he said softly "you are perfect. You have your Mother's eyes - lucky you." Glancing at the bed "She has beautiful eyes."  
  
"Richard?" came a sleepy voice from the bed "is that you?"  
  
"Yeah" he said. Stepping into the light but staying far enough from the bed that she couldn't reach him "its me"  
  
Sitting up slowly she took in the image of him holding their daughter with hungry eyes. Knowing it would have to last a lifetime. After a moment she said "It's time Richard, come give her to me" her voice was soft, regretful.  
  
He looked down at the sleeping child. "How does this work again? I forget about you, is that it?"  
  
She smiled but he could tell she was on the verge of tears "No Richard you don't forget. You just never knew. It will be like you never met me. I will never have exited in your life and thus neither will she"  
  
He looked down at his bundle again. Could he really give her up? Didn't he have a right to her?  
  
"Give her to me Viv. I'll take her, I'll take care of her, let me keep her, please. Let me have this piece of you."  
  
Her eyes filled with tears "No, I'm sorry I can't. Please Richard, don't make this any harder than it has to be, please just give her to me and let me clear you."  
  
"I can't"  
  
"It won't hurt, I promise, One moment of pain when you put her in my arms and then it will be gone. You won't miss us, you'll never have known us."  
  
He took a step towards her, "What about you?" he said softy  
  
She gave him a shaky smile "I won't be so lucky, I'll always miss you, always remember you."  
  
"We'd be happy Viv. If you gave us a chance, we could be happy."  
  
She nodded "I know, but its not right Richard, and you know. 'Us' should never have exited in the first place." She looked and him directly "give her to me and come, don't make this more painful than it has to be" she paused and the tears spilled out over her cheeks "Please Richard, don't make this any harder than it already is, can't you see how much it hurts? Let's just get it over with..please. You promised. You said if I let you see her you'd let me clear you, that was the deal."  
  
"I know, but now..I just.I don't think I can. Viv I could take care of her, I cou -"  
  
"NO! Richard, you couldn't! You can't protect her!!! If word got out that a Protector was with an Outsider, everything!! would come after her. And you can't protect her from it!!!" She took a deep breath, obviously trying to calm herself "only if I stripped her gift could you take care of her and I won't do that. Her gift is her legacy and I won't take that away."  
  
He was silent for a moment then said with quiet resolve. "Give me your word. Your word that someday, somehow I'll hold her again, that I'll know she's my daughter, someday. I want your word that if I give her up now, you'll give her back to me, even if it's just for a moment"  
  
She shook her head, the tears coming fast now "I can't do that."  
  
"please, give me that Viv"  
  
She took a deep breath "I.can't..I.oh alright! Fine I give you my word. Someday, somehow you'll hold her and know she's yours. Now come please."  
  
He placed a gentle kiss on the child's head and then went and placed her in Vivian's arms. As she placed her hand on his head and met his eyes. He said firmly "You won't be able to do it."  
  
She blinked a little "I won't?" she said uncertainly  
  
"No you won't. It doesn't matter how powerful you are, you won't be able to erase my love for you."  
  
She smiled gently "I know, love doesn't erase. I couldn't even if I wanted to. All I can do is still its passion and redirect its course."  
  
He nodded "I love you"  
  
She smoothed his hair as more tears flowed "I love you"  
  
Then she closed her eyes and a subtle glow illuminated her form. When she reopened her eyes they were intense and focused while his were now blurred. She kept the eye contact and after a moment she said firmly in a passive voice "You love your wife and children, they are your reason for living, never again will you stray from your marriage. All your love and affection is to be focused on them. Erased from your mind are memories of this woman and her child. Gone from your thoughts are images of your times together. Cleared from your emotions is the love you feel for her and her child. " she paused "These past years will become blurred with many others, nothing significant will ever pop up about them. In obscurity they will always remain. Go home now, and never look back."  
  
He stood like a zombie and without so much as a moments hesitation left the room.  
  
Vivvy looked down at her little girl and finally let the sobs out, she let herself cry and when her daughter started crying she let her cry too. They had both lost something today, something they would never have back and the pain of that blocked out everything else. It could have been moments, minutes, or hours that mother and daughter stayed like that - crying together but when it was over Vivian felt renewed, she had shed her old life and now she started a new one.  
  
The image had begun to fade away when Marguerite bolted from her chair and headed for the balcony proclaiming in general that she 'needed some air'. The group was silent when she left. The implications that these images were portraying were beginning to get clearer. But still there were questions.  
  
Veronica stood "I'll get her" she said softly. The others nodded. Knowing that whatever was going on involved only the two of them.  
  
Veronica stood behind her but didn't say anything. Marguerite broke the silence "That was my father." She said quietly "That was Richard Krux" she tuned to face Veronica "how can..-"  
  
Veronica held up her hand "I don't know, but I know how we an figure it out." She paused "We're getting closer - can you feel it?"  
  
Marguerite nodded "yeah"  
  
"come on, let's finish this"  
  
To be Continued... 


	4. Chapter 3: The Connection part 2

The girls went back in and soon the images reappeared. Brighter this time, definitely happier and for the first time Thomas was there. He was smiling, his arm around Abigail who was grinning. They were, all of them including Vivian, smiling, at their feet played a young dark-haired girl.  
  
Vivian smiled widely "I'm so glad mother agreed to this, it's a little unbelievable though. I guess age has mellowed her."  
  
Abigail smiled "either that or 6 years without her daughters"  
  
"When does your ship leave?"  
  
"In about 2 hours. Oh god Vivvy I'm going to miss you so much"  
  
"Oh me too, but we always knew your child had to be born on the plateau. Just like I was. At least you can stay with Thomas" she sent his a mischievous look "Although I'm not sure why you'd want too"  
  
He smiled "My dear sister-in-law because of my inexorable charm, of course."  
  
She batted her eyelashes "of course"  
  
"Unc Toma, Unc Toma" the little toddler had stood and was waddling over to Thomas her hand out stretched "ook, ook, ook" she said shoving the paper in his big hands.  
  
"Oh darling this is great" he said as he scooped her up "Is this us?"  
  
She nodded, plopping her thumb in her mouth and laying he head on his shoulder  
  
"I love it, I'll keep it always." He looked at her than back at the women "I'm not sure there are words to say how much I'm gonna miss this kid."  
  
Vivian smiled "don't worry in a few months you'll have one just like her.although yours will probably be blonde."  
  
Abigail smiled and looked at Thomas with the child then said "I'll give you the Emerald and Ruby sets for her"  
  
Vivian smiled "I want the sapphire"  
  
"That has my initials on it and it was a wedding gift"  
  
"Sapphire or nothing"  
  
Abigail smiled at Thomas and the child "Sorry babe her price is too high"  
  
Thomas shook his head in mock sadness "Come on baby, let's get away from these mercenaries"  
  
Abigail laughed "sorry but you can't, we have to get going to the docks" the smile slowly died and she faced her sister with a concerned look.  
  
"I'll be okay, Abby." Vivian said softly  
  
"I know"  
  
"Then why are there tears in your eyes?"  
  
"I'll miss you. Always."  
  
"me too. Its not fair, your taking my niece before I get meet her" Vivvy pouted for a moment than said seriously "When its time, just call and I'll come. When we have to take our places, all you have to do is summon me and I'll be right there."  
  
"I know. Take care of yourself"  
  
They hugged for a long moment. When they pulled apart both were crying  
  
"What is this" Thomas said as he came upon them, still holding the child "stop the tears, no ones dying here, we'll all see each other again."  
  
Then he lifted the child high into the air and said "won't we?" she laughed and cooed, bringing her down he held her in a hug saying softly "I love you kid"  
  
She smiled, showing two bottom front teeth "ove you" she said.  
  
Abigail took the child in her arms next and held her close "One day when you come to visit me I'll introduce you to your cousin and you two are going to have so much fun. You'll love having a cousin"  
  
"osin" the little girl repeated looking intently into her aunts face  
  
"That's right cousin.Oh sweetie I'm going to miss you so much. Try not to grow up too fast okay."  
  
Vivvy smiled as Thomas reached to give her hug "be good" he said and added firmly "take care of yourself."  
  
She nodded "you too, take care of her okay. And the baby .by the way do we have a name yet?"  
  
They both nodded Abigail spoke softly "Well. Since you used the A from Abigail to name Alana, we decided to use the V from Vivian and name her." she paused for dramatic effect "Veronica"  
  
Vivian smiled "it's a wonderful name."  
  
They smiled "we thought you'd like it" said Abigail as she handed Alana to Vivian. "Here take her because I'm about three seconds from giving you my Sapphire set."  
  
Taking her child Vivian smiled but there were tears in her eyes "well leave already"  
  
They all smiled and there was one more round of hugs as they all promised to see each other soon and then the Layton's left. Vivian smiled sadly and went to the window. She lifted the curtain and watched them leave, "its just you and me now Lee, just you and me" she said softly as she gently let the curtain fall in place.  
  
The image faded but almost instantly another appeared without the explorers so much as moving. This one held Vivian once again sitting on a bed staring into space. It was a lovely room and sunshine bathed it with a gentle glow.  
  
She could feel it, Abby was calling her, it was time - time to go. She sighed gently, six years was a long time. Her daughter was 8 years old now. Hearing laughter she moved to the window and saw Alana playing with the neighbor's sons. They would have to be cleared, those boys, before they left.  
  
She was leaving, she smiled softly, moving to the mirror. The reflection in it was different from the one that had first looked into it 12 years ago. She had come here, to the Outside, searching for something, expecting something, she didn't know what she'd been expecting but looking around she knew that it certainly wasn't this. Never in a million years could she have imagined the way things turned out. Her mother had known though, looking back she was sure that her mother had seen what was in store for daughters. It scared her a little when she thought of her mothers warning 'as happy as you are in your happiest moment just as intense will one day be your pain' her mother had said with intensity that it still chilled her.  
  
She'd been very happy for a long time and sure it had been painful when she'd been forced to clear Richard but it just didn't seem like that was what her mother had been talking about.  
  
She sighed, suddenly she felt a sense of urgency descend upon her. She heard the words just a whisper really, but they were there 'come.Vivvy.I need you'. Even with worlds separating them Vivian knew her sister was crying. She ran downstairs and out into the yard.  
  
"Alana, Alana, sweetie come here" a young Marguerite ran up to her mother, two dark-haired boys trailing behind her. One of the boys, the younger of the two, bore an uncanny resemblance to Roxton.  
  
"What is it Mother?" she said with a smile, her eyes shining  
  
"I want you to say good-bye to the boys and go into the house."  
  
"Mom its still light outside"  
  
"Yeah" the boys chorused  
  
Looking at them she smiled, they were over at her house nearly daily and she loved them as if they were her own. "Boys, Alana and I are going on a trip so say good-bye to her"  
  
Alana tugged on her mother's skirt, "We're going on a trip"  
  
"Yes, say good-bye"  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked curiously.  
  
"We're going to South America sweetie"  
  
"To where? I don't wanna go" she said in a pouty voice.  
  
The boys echoed her request "Yeah don't go"  
  
Vivian opened her mouth to answer her but a wave of dizziness assaulted her and she once again heard her sister's voice, this time loud and distinct, "Clear them all Viv, all three, it will be quicker that way. I need you here Now."  
  
"Ms. Vivian are you alright?" the oldest of the boys asked reaching out to steady her.  
  
"Should I send for mother?" asked the other. At ages 12 and 9 the boys thought themselves young men and acted like it.  
  
"No, no Johnny. I'm fine." She said smiling slightly at him. "Children", she continued "I want you to stand here in front of me in a line."  
  
They all smiled slightly, and did as they were told.  
  
"Alright now what?" Alana asked her voice bright, obviously thinking it was some type of game.  
  
"Now" her mother responded "I want you three to close your eyes and think of all the fun time you've had together, of all the games you've played, and all the pranks you've pulled and even all the times you've been punished."  
  
The children did as they were told and small smiles played across their faces. Vivian gently placed her hand on each head. Every time she did so, she glowed and the child's eyes would open and stare blankly ahead.  
  
Taking a deep breath she began with the oldest. Her eyes intense, her voice passive she stated calmly, "You will go home now William, you will go and take a rest in your bedroom. When you awaken this day shall hold no special significance, it shall blend in with all other days. Erased from your mind are the thoughts and memories of a dark-haired woman and her daughter. Gone from your thoughts is the image of a beloved little sister. Cleared from your emotions is the love you feel for and have felt for her and her mother. The house next to yours has always been empty, you have never visited there. Go home now William."  
  
Immediately William turned and headed for the street, presumably towards his house. She sighed, one down two to go. These two would be harder, it was always hard to clear people who didn't know, even harder to clear those unwilling and these two would be unwilling. She place her hand on the young boys head and repeated the same things she had said to William only using his name, John. However, when she told him to go home, he did not move.  
  
Vivian frowned slightly, she turned to her daughter. "Alana" she said softly "Erased from your mind are thoughts of two young male playmates. Gone from your thoughts is the image of two older brothers. Cleared from your emotions is the love you feel for these boys, who were your friends, your brothers, but are not any longer. Go now into the house, Alana."  
  
The frown returned deeper this time. Alana also did not move.  
  
"Vivian, please, I need you.." Abigail's voice resounded through Vivian's body, causing a shiver to run through her. She needed to get to her sister now. In sheer desperation, Vivian did something she knew her mother would fume over. She place one had on each child's head and explored the links between them. After a moment she drew back and smiled.  
  
Saying softly "No wonder I can't clear you two of each other, I'm trying to do the impossible - to sever the link the between Mates " she sighed.  
  
"Vivian, Please" it was a whisper now, full of despair and pain. It brought tears to her eyes. Her sister needed her.  
  
Once again touching each child she delved deep into each's subconscious. "Heed my words children for I tell the truth. I see the how entwined your paths are but together you cannot remain, not now. I must separate your paths, but my word you have that I will draw them together once again. Today, however you must let go but one day you will be joined as the Mates that you are. Until then you shall wait for each other. "  
  
She pulled back and lifted Alana into her arms. Both children still seemed to be in a trance of some sort. "Go home John" she said softly. The child moved away and as soon as he was out of sight, Vivian waved her hand and a portal appeared. Taking a deep breath and one last look around, she held her daughter tight and stepped into it.  
  
The image faded and Roxton jumped up from his seat. "That's impossible" he stated firmly. "this whole thing is impossible"  
  
He was pacing now and the others were just looking at him. What could they say? It certainly seemed impossible, but was it? Challenger sighed, on this plateau nothing is impossible.  
  
"No, George, that is. That's impossible"  
  
Challenger hadn't realized that he'd spoken a loud but now he added softly "You never know."  
  
He never finished because Roxton with a downward slash of his hand interrupted him proclaiming "Bloody hell that was my brother, that was me!.you don't think I'd remember? I grew up next to that house, It was always closed away. No one ever lived there!"  
  
"Obviously, you weren't suppose to remember" Finn stated with her practical attitude.  
  
"Maybe we just need to see more to understand" Challenger said quietly, this was fascinating really. He glanced at Marguerite and Veronica, neither had said anything but were paying close attention.  
  
Roxton sighed angrily "and what the blazes is 'mate', suppose to be?  
  
Veronica answered in a dull voice "I think the term 'mate' refers to.to soul mates."  
  
Roxton looked over to Marguerite "do you remember anything like that Marguerite?"  
  
It took her a moment to focus, then she answered also in a dull voice "I think Finn is right, we weren't suppose to remember."  
  
Veronica added "and the only way to understand is to keep watching. She took Marguerite hand and they all watched the images return.  
  
Both women, Abigail and Vivian, were dressed in long flowing white robes. They were seated together and slowly the explorers heard their conversation.  
  
"11 months its been already" Abigail said softly  
  
Vivian didn't respond just took her sisters hand and gave it a gently squeeze  
  
"I miss him so much, Viv. If it wasn't for Veronica I don't know how I could have survived it."  
  
Vivian sighed "It's turned out okay, I suppose. The plateau is safe, the girls are safe, and we're safe."  
  
"Yes, but we're not happy"  
  
Vivian paused a moment then waved her hand a before the two women appeared the image of two young girls. One dark-haired, the blonde, both had curly hair and both were soaked through and through as they played in a small pond. Their smiles' were a mile wide, their eyes' shone brightly, and their shrieks of happiness seemed to reverberate in the small room.  
  
"Oh, I don't know Abby, I think somewhere along the line we have become happy, not as happy as we one day thought we'd be but happy none the less."  
  
Abby stared at the image of her daughter and niece "they certainly seem to be having a lot of fun"  
  
Vivian laughed a little "do you remember how it was the first few day after we got here. The way they couldn't even eat meals together."  
  
Abigail smiled "yeah, they'd end up at each others throats." She paused "I'm glad they got over that"  
  
Vivian smiled "yeah."  
  
The two women continued to talk but the image changed. Now the explorers were seeing and hearing the young girls talk.  
  
Marguerite was still in the water, while Veronica was standing at the edge of the small pond wringing water out of her hair.  
  
"Lee, lets go if we're gonna go" the young blonde said with frustration. Her cousin was wading in the pond an intense look on her face.  
  
"Not yet Ronni, they're still looking" replied the brunette seriously "We can't get caught"  
  
Veronica sat down crossed legged at the edge "the best way not to get caught is not to do it,"  
  
Alana (Marguerite) smiled, "yeah but where's the fun in that?"  
  
"They'll be furious if they catch us, Lee, we're not suppose to leave Avalon without protection."  
  
"Come on Ronni, live a little."  
  
"I don't want to get in trouble, I'm not going to go."  
  
Alana smiled "good they're not watching. Lets go" She proceeded to get out of the water and dry out her hair. She slipped on her shoes and her pulled on her shorts.  
  
"I'm not going, Lee."  
  
She sighed and glared and her cousin "Veronica, please, you do this every time. So lets save ourselves some time okay. Yes, we'd be breaking the rules, yes, if we got caught we'd be punished, yes its dangerous but both you and me know that in the end you'll end up coming so lets just go"  
  
Veronica opened her mouth to protest but paused, Alana was right, that's what always happened. With a disgusted sigh she grabbed her bag. "Fine you win but I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
Alana smiled "as you always do, my dear cousin, as you always do"  
  
The girls moved quickly and soon were in front of a portal. There were two guards but they were facing outwards not inwards. Alana focused her eyes on the guards.  
  
"Aunt Viv is gonna have a fit when she figures out you've been using your gift"  
  
Alana glared at her cousin, "shhhh"  
  
After a moment the intense look faded and Alana smiled. "okay, lets go, we have 60 seconds to out of view."  
  
The girls got up and raced out of the Avalon and into the jungle of the Plateau. The explorers watched as they ran around and laughed commenting on this and that. Really it was just innocent fun. They came to a clearing suddenly and Veronica stopped, her smile faded, and she blanched.  
  
"Ronni, what is it?" Alana asked her cousin in a concerned voice  
  
"There's something here, Lee, I can feel it. We need to go. We're too far, we're not safe here"  
  
Alana nodded without argument and immediately turned, they had only gotten a few steps when a man dressed in black dropped in front of them. The girls screamed and turned to run but found themselves surrounded by other men who were also dressed in the same style of black clothing. The men closed in on them and they tuned the other way to face the first they had seen. He was smiling and in that moment the girls knew fear, real fear. They were too far from the safety of Avalon.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" the man moved forward, a smile of genuine amusement on his face.  
  
"If it isn't the next line of protectors"  
  
Alana lifted her chin "We don't know what your talking about. Let us pass we need to get to our village"  
  
If possible the man seemed even more pleased "I can feel the magic emanating from you both. Oh, but you've been naughty little girls. I know your mommies would never have let you out here by yourselves" he paused and looked around "and I don't see any Avatars around. So you two must have escaped."  
  
Quite suddenly the smile left his face and he reached out and roughly grabbed the closest girl to him, Alana. "You really should have listened to mommy."  
  
Veronica reacted and launched herself at him "let her go!"  
  
With a back ward sweep of his hand he sent her to the ground. But that action gave Alana the anger she needed to fuel her attack. She glowed from top to bottom and the man holding her shook, his eyes bulging out.  
  
"Run Ronni" she screamed and Veronica stood up and ran, the men around them began closing in and at the last second Veronica grabbed Alana's hand and pulled her away. The connection was broken and the man fell to the ground but the others were still in pursuit.  
  
"I told you this was a bad idea" Veronica yelled at her as they ran through the jungle  
  
"Later, Ronni, later"  
  
The image changed to show Abigail and Vivian as they both jump up with a start.  
  
"Did you feel that?" asked Abigail  
  
Vivian nodded "the girls" she said tremulously. She waved her hand and the image of the girls being chased in the jungle appeared. Veronica was ahead and Alana closely followed but the image behind Alana is what made them gasp, it was Mordred.  
  
"Oh god" Abigail said, her hand going to her throat. "Vivian they're leading him."  
  
Vivian reached her hand into the image but it was too late. The girls were at the entrance and the portal opened. Vivian and Abigail joined hands and soon a loud cry was heard throughout Avalon. Avatars began to pour in from everywhere as the girls rushed in with Mordred and his men on their tails.  
  
Raising her voice to be heard over the noise Abigail said "that's not enough Vivian, set up the barrier, we can pull the girls through"  
  
Vivian did, a protective wall encircled them, just as the girls came upon them "Mom!!!" they each yelled.  
  
What followed was a mini-battle. The Avatars fought Mordred's men but the girls couldn't make it through, each was held captive. They were fighting against their captors but were getting no where.  
  
"Momma.." They cried  
  
"Give me your hand and I'll pull you through, they can't come in here"  
  
The girls stretched towards their mother's, around them the battle raged. Steadily the Avatars were driving them away.  
  
Then Mordred himself appeared and proclaimed "The dark-haired one holds the power, get her first"  
  
But his men were being defeated and they could not. Those that held the girls were already beginning to loose their holds.  
  
One of the Avatars attacked the man holding Veronica, she was promptly tossed aside in the scrimmage, landing hard on the ground, she lay unconscience.  
  
"Veronica!" Abigail screamed and made a move to go to her but Vivian stopped her.  
  
"You mustn't"  
  
Abigail kept didn't move but kept her eyes on her child. Vivian shifted her gaze to Alana. She was still fighting, the captor, and was now winning. Vivian went to her and stretched out her hand, if she could just get a grip she could pull her in, the tips of their fingers were touching.  
  
The she saw it, Mordred coming up behind her daughter, Mordred holding a blade, Mordred positioning that blade in front of her baby's neck. She screamed, a scream full of passion and agony; and through those finger tips burst forth a bolt of light, that enfolded her daughter. In that instant Alana vanished from the man's hold. Mordred's blade swished air where only an instant ago her child's neck had been.  
  
Vivian dropped to the ground and covered her face with her hands. Modred looked momentarily annoyed then he too vanished. The Avatars expelled all his men and re-established the borders of Avalon but Vivian didn't notice this, she sobbed hysterically. Abigail went to her daughter and examined her, then placing a gently kiss on her brow got up.  
  
She knelt next to her sister and pulled her into her arms. "shhhh, darling, its alright, it'll be alright" she murmured gently.  
  
Vivian shook her head and pulled away from her sister, she stood up and began to pace "No it won't be alright, It'll never be alright again. Oh, god what have I done, what have I done. My baby!" she said in a hysterical voice.  
  
"Vivian stop it" Abigail reached out to her but Vivian withdrew as if burned.  
  
"I sent her out there, Abigail, alone! I sent my baby out into that world by herself, he'll find her, and when he does he'll, he'll."  
  
Abigail grabbed her sister roughly by the shoulders and shook "Stop it Vivian. He won't find her," when Vivian opened her mouth to argue, Abigail added "not if we strip her"  
  
Vivian shook her head and pulled herself free "We can't."  
  
"We have to, it's the only way. Both of them, Vivian, both must be stripped of their gifts, of their magic" Abigail voice became quiet "They're not safe here anymore. You'll have to strip them, clear them, and set them out of here"  
  
Vivian shook her head, she seemed a bit more calm in the face of her sister's serene state but was still agitated. "Their magic is their Legacy Abby, if we take that we take who they are."  
  
"There is no other choice, Veronica, we'll place in the Plateau, with the Amazons to guard her and Alana we'll leave in the Outside."  
  
Slowly shaking her head Vivian said softly "They won't remember each other, if they don't remember each other than how will they keep the bond. Abby if they don't keep the bond, they won't be able to work together for the plateau."  
  
"Their link is strong"  
  
"Strong enough to survive the years and worlds that will separate them?"  
  
"Yes, it will survive" Abigail said firmly  
  
"how can you be so sure?"  
  
Abby smiled slightly "because ours would have."  
  
"yes but they won't know each other, they won't remember, they."  
  
"Dammit, Vivvy, stop making things so difficult. You know very well that the link lies in emotion not memory. And you know that emotion can not be erased only."  
  
"Only hidden."  
  
Abigail took a deep breath "yeah, sorry I didn't meant to."  
  
Vivian smiled slightly "don't worry about it, you can't always be the perfect big sister."  
  
They were silent a moment, then Abigail said gently "You have to do it Vivvy, for their own good. For our survival, for there's, and for the plateau"  
  
She nodded "I know". She took a deep and waved her hand. The image of Alana appeared, she lay unconscience on the ground, her chest rising and falling in a gentle rhythm, her dark splayed out around her.  
  
"oh my darling, forgive me" Vivian said softly with tears in her eyes and voice and she reached into the image and touched her sleeping daughter. Alana glowed as Vivian touched her, but slowly the glow seemed to seep out of her and then there was nothing.  
  
She broke away from her daughter tears streaming down her face and sobs shaking her body. "I can't do it, Abby, I can't clear her, I can't."  
  
"Yes you can. Your love for her will give you the strength you need. Do it, Viv"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Vivian reached to touch her daughter once again but this time an intense look over took her entire face and she spoke softly but with a firm gentle voice that wavered only a few times in the beginning but grew strong in the end.  
  
"My darling child, heed my words. From this day forth you cease to be Alana. Gone is that name from your very being and everything that is associated with that name. That girl no longer exists. Erased from your mind are thoughts of Avalon and everyone that belongs to it, any slight memories that come to you are but dreams, they are but fairy tales and fairy tales are not true. Gone from your thoughts is the image of a mother, of an aunt, of a cousin. These are things others, have not you. Cleared from your emotions is the love you feel for these beings. That love is to be buried deep within you, with the memories, they are but elusive dreams. This day and is like others before it. Nothing out of common, you are one of many other young girls, you are treated as one of many others, yet you are different, you feel that, you will always feel that. This and others, this year and others will all blur in together, nothing eventful happened in them. They are ordinary. You are alone, no one can help you but still you will search for h for help, for any one that can help. You will search, always you will search, always in you there will be a restlessness, it will lead you to places and the closer you get to the goal the more intense the restlessness will be. It will follow you every where until." here Vivian paused and wiped a tear from her face "until it leads you home again, my dear child, until it brings you back to me."  
  
Taking a deep breath, she looked at her sister. Abigail nodded and the image of the dark-haired child faded. Vivian quickly turned and went to where Veronica lay. She drew the glow from this child as well and then placed her hands on the child's head. She spoke firmly and gently, emotion on the edge of her voice but not full being heard only understood.  
  
"Veronica, listen closely my dear child, erased from your mind are thoughts of Avalon and everyone that belongs to it, any slight memories that come to you are but dreams, an elusive dream that you can never quite grasp. Gone from your thoughts is the image of an aunt and of a cousin. Never have you heard any reference to any of these things. Your parents are not with you but they are well, this you know, they have left you but they will return. You know this. They love you, and you are secure in this knowledge. Your parents have left you in the care of the Amazons, they are good to you, you will learn from them but you will never be one of them, you are different and you know this, you sense it. You are not meant to be a warrior. You are meant to wait. You do not know for what but you still wait, a feeling of expectancy fills your hours, your days, your years. One day this expectancy will be fulfilled and then you will begin to search. You will not rest until you find what you are looking for, you will not know, until you find it. This day is like every other, since the day your parents left to collect plant samples, nothing is different and ht days seem to blur into one another. Sleep now, darling, when you awaken all will be well."  
  
Vivian spent a few moments more on Veronica, for she was not just to be cleared but also to be rearranged. Many of her memories had to altered and this took some time. Then she allowed Abigail to place a kiss on her daughter silky head before she waved her hand and Veronica disappeared.  
  
When they stood they just looked at one another then without a word they went into each others arms both knowing that there could never be words to describe what they had lost today.  
  
Vivian pulled away first taking a deep breath and wiping at her tears. "I can't leave her Out there alone. I can't"  
  
Abigail too wiped away at her tears, there was no use crying over what was done. She followed her sister to the other side of the room. "There's nothing you can do"  
  
"Yes there is. I can keep my promise"  
  
"What promise?"  
  
"The one I made to Richard. I told him he could have her one day, the day has come"  
  
Abigail looked skeptical "and how do you plan to do this"  
  
Vivian smiled, a genuine smile that seemed to make them both feel better "why using my gift of course"  
  
She waved her hand and the image Richard Krux appeared. Without pausing to think, Vivian reached in and touched him.  
  
"Listen carefully Richard Krux. It is time to find your daughter. You will search for her, starting this very moment you will be plagued by a need to find her. Her image will be seared into your heart, into your very soul. You will not be at peace, you will not rest, you will not sleep, or eat, or relax, until she is safe under your roof. She will be your Princess, your darling, and no one will ever take her place. For her you will defy everyone, because once you take her in your arms you will know that she is yours and you will claim. Go now, this very moment and find her, find your daughter."  
  
Vivian pulled back and smiled to herself as the image faded. "There" she said obviously satisfied with herself. "He'll take care of her". Then the smile slowly died. She turned to her sister and said quietly in a dull voice "now what?"  
  
Abigail sighed her expression just as sad as Vivian's "now we wait," she said sadly "we wait for them to find each other, we wait for them to find us, we wait for them to find themselves."  
  
Vivian nodded "we wait for them to come home" 


	5. Chapter 4: Explanation part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
  
Authors Note: I bet you thought I wasn't going to finish this story, well I am. Although this is not the ending, there will be one. Sorry its taking forever but I'm sure you all understand, there 'life' to deal with. Anyway I hope you enjoy it, Reviews are appreciated  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, come on lets make our presence known to them" Abigail said softly to her sister. The two of them stood there, in the same room as the explorers, only in a different realm. The sisters had watched as they had seen the images and now continued to watch as they made dinner, noticing that each of them seemed lost in their own thoughts.  
  
"I.I think we should wait a bit." Vivian responded in a hesitant voice as her eyes followed Marguerite around the kitchen.  
  
"Wait, Vivvy, we've been waiting for over 20 years. I think we've waited long enough. Its time to for them to know and to understand who they are. It's time to hold our daughters in our arms."  
  
Vivian sighed" I just.I'm a bit frightened"  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"of her." she said signaling towards Marguerite "she's been through so much, seen so much. done so much. Things she shouldn't have to do. She'll blame me, for not being there, for not protecting her - "  
  
Abigail cut in, in a firm tone "You did protect her Vivian, she's alive is she not?"  
  
"Yes but."  
  
"no buts, she's alive and that's all that matters. As long as there is life there is hope. Now, come on, we're done waiting."  
  
Taking each others hand the sisters glowed from top to bottom and seemed to shimmy away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
George had made his decision, he was going to break this silence, it was starting to seriously weigh him down. The entire meal had been prepared and eaten in complete and utter silence. Marguerite and Veronica had yet to even look and each other let alone anyone else, Roxton wouldn't or rather couldn't remove his eyes off Marguerite. He followed her every move, so much anger, confusion, denial and even a bit of hope in his eyes that George didn't want to focus on him. Even Finn seemed unusually silent, as her large eyes frantically searched the faces of her new family hoping to find some sign that it was going to be alright, but she found none.  
  
George opened his mouth to speak but no words came, instead it just remained open, as a glowing spark appeared in the room. A spark that grew in size and brightness and soon revealed two women. One dark-haired, the other blonde.  
  
Veronica stood quickly "mother" she said in a breathy voice, and threw herself into Abigail's arms, where she was warmly received.  
  
"oh darling" she said "Its so good to hold you again." Pulling away slightly Abigail said "I trust you are well"  
  
Veronica nodded, stepping out of her mothers arms "I am well, I am also confused. What's going on?"  
  
Abigail smiled "Perhaps we can ease your confusion, darling. Allow me to introduce to you your Aunt."  
  
She stepped to the side, bringing everyone's attention to the other woman in the room. If there had been any doubts as to Marguerite's, parentage; which there hadn't been; the sight of this woman would have erased them. The resemblance was uncanny.  
  
Abigail continued softly "This is Vivian. I'm sure that after having seen the images you understand that you and..oh dear.I'm so sorry but I'm not sure..what is it you call yourself?" she asked as she looked Marguerite. Whose eyes were focused on Vivian, she was pale and seemed to not hear the question.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. A few seconds passed then Vivian said softly "She calls herself Marguerite"  
  
Still no one spoke. The two dark-haired women stared at each other, neither moving nor speaking just looking. Then Marguerite said softly, "You are my mother."  
  
It was a statement more than a question but Vivian answered anyway "Yes I am."  
  
Marguerite nodded "I always figured my mother hated me"  
  
"I don't hate you, quite the contrary actually. I love you more than you'll ever know." Vivian's voice was calm belying the way her heart was pounding on the inside. She had no idea what to do with this child that was so clearly no longer a child but a grown woman. A woman who knew how to hold her own and survive no matter what, one who would meet people on her terms and never in the middle.or so it seemed.  
  
"Did you love my Father"  
  
"I always will."  
  
Once again silence fell upon the tree house. Abigail sighed, this was not going as expected.  
  
Marguerite walked forward and stood before her mother. "Tell me... who am I" Then she added softly "Who are we" as she motioned toward Veronica.  
  
Vivian smiled slightly, "I am the Chosen One. Abigail is the Protector. They are positions that are passed down through the blood lines."  
  
"Lets sit down" this came from George "You don't mind if the rest of sit in on this do you? Personally, I am quite fascinated"  
  
Abigail smiled as they took seats "No, you may stay if you wish."  
  
He nodded and Vivian began again " There are always two, it is too much power for just one. One of the girls holds the power while the other wields it. In our case Abigail holds it while I wield it. In your case, it is Veronica who wields while you" she said focusing her gaze on her daughter "hold it."  
  
"That is not to say that the one who holds the magic cannot use it, only that they do not have the gifts the other has." Abigail added.  
  
"That clearing thing, that you do, when you make people forget, that's a gift." Marguerite asked  
  
Vivian nodded "Yes, there are others though. Some that you as a child tapped into, Ron..Veronica did as well."  
  
"You took these gifts from us?" Veronica asked  
  
"Yes, it was the only way to make sure you wouldn't be located. The magic in your gifts would have made you easy targets." Abigail responded.  
  
The environment was tense, no one was willing voicing the thoughts running through their heads, and they were all avoiding the topics that they wanted to discuss. John wanted to ask his own series of questions but felt that he should allow the mother's and daughter's time to get reacquainted, yet that didn't seem to be happening in fact things seemed to get more stressed with each passing minute. In a moment of twisted humor, that at times hits a person during stressful situations, Marguerite's motto ran through his head and brought a small smile to his lips "Could this day get any better?"  
  
"Do you find something amusing Lord Roxton?" the cold voice brought him to reality and he started, then found Marguerite's icy gray eyes focused on him.  
  
'Oh why the hell not' he thought. He allowed his smile to grow into a truly genuine grin saying in an amused tone "as a matter of fact, my Lady, I do" 


	6. Explanation: Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
  
Authors Note: I want to thank all of those who've reviewed this story and keep following up on it. I know its taking me forever but I do plan to finish it. I just have a lot going on right now with graduation and stuff. So thank you for your patience. Oh! and for those Margurite and Roxton addicts (like me) who've been starved for more scenes with them together you get you fix next chapter. =)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Marguerite's eyebrow arched as she drawled out "really, well enlighten us my Lord; what in this situation presents itself as humorous to you?"  
  
"Well," he said drawing out the word "just the mood is humorous, don't you think? I mean Veronica wanted to find her mother, you wanted to find out who you were and both of you wanted answers. Well sitting before you is what you wanted and you look devastated. A bit ungrateful don't you think?"  
  
Marguerite just stared at him, anger slowly building up inside her, she welcomed the feeling. It was better than the absolute apathy that had invaded her body once she'd begun to piece things together. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at Roxton "I'll be quite grateful when I get the answers that I'm looking for."  
  
"Perhaps if we knew what answers you were seeking we could accommodate you but since we don't know exactly what you want its hard to provide it." Abigail spoke a bit harshly.  
  
Her eyes were shooting sparks at Marguerite. Who did this ungrateful child think she was anyway? Vivian was nearly sick with nerves and this Marguerite acted as though it was all her fault. If there was anything that got Abigail riled it was when someone or something threatened those she loved and at the moment she could sense the sadness emanating from Vivian and it hurt her.  
  
"Maybe if you spoke using more specifics instead of general terms that could apply to anything and everyone I'd feel like I'm getting somewhere. But so far every explanation you've given has left me with squat information." Marguerite said belligerently as she half stood from her seat. It was obvious to all the explorers that she was spoiling for a good argument.  
  
Abigail stood from her seat completely eyes blazing, "You want specific!" she yelled "I'll give you specific! How about you are specifically a spoiled brat!! How about you are specifically the most insensitive, cold, selfish, female I have ever had the misfortune of being related to!!!! How about.."  
  
"That's enough Abigail!" Vivian stood also. "Don't yell at her like that.."  
  
"I do NOT need YOU to come to my rescue!!" Marguerite proclaimed quite loudly to her mother.  
  
"Don't yell at her! You have no right to yell at her!" Abigail bellowed.  
  
"I have every right to yell at her!!! She gave me away!!! My mother gave me away! I have the right to yell at her for the rest of my life. She abandoned me."  
  
Vivian glared at her daughter, the first sign of anger she'd showed all evening. "I DID NOT abandon you"  
  
"Oh really because it seemed like it. It seemed like keeping your daughter was too much trouble so you deposited her at her fathers' doorstep then proceeded to live your life calmly in peace and with no difficulties." Even as the words left her mouth Marguerite knew they weren't true and the absolute fury that ignited in the other woman's eyes confirmed it for her.  
  
For a brief moment she saw herself in those eyes, then she saw nothing as her mother's hand came out and slapped her across the cheek.  
  
"How DARE you!!!" she screeched. "Who the bloody hell do you think you are. I DIED THAT DAY!!!! I HAD no life, YOU were my life. Without you I just merely existed. I did what I had to do, to survive. To make sure you'd survive. I thought you'd understand that. I thought you'd know what it was like to have to do something horrible today just to make sure there'd be a tomorrow." Her voice lowered now and tears began pooling in her eyes. "I thought you'd understand how one moment, one instant is capable of producing eons of regret but I see now that I was wrong, you don't understand and the sad thing is(the sad thing is that I love you anyway."  
  
She turned away then and said softly "I think it would be best if I left now."  
  
Abigail went to her and they spoke privately for a moment. Then Vivian turned and said softly. "I'm sorry I slapped you. I had no right."  
  
She began to glow and then Marguerite heard Veronica say gently, "Don't let her go Marguerite. You NEED her, she needs you, she's your answer."  
  
She turned to Veronica and smiled slightly saying, "yeah I suppose your right."  
  
She turned back toward her mother, completely missing the shocked expression on Veronica's face, saying softly, "Wait, don't go. I( I do understand. I just(.I was surprised is all(I don't like surprises. But I( I do want to know more, to understand."  
  
Vivian paused and looked at her daughter as if searching for something. Then after a moment she nodded and smiled softly "Well now that we got that out of the way how about you come here and let me give you a hug."  
  
She was back to corporal and held her arms out Marguerite. Slowly, tentatively Marguerite walked into them and was enfolded in her mother's loving arms. She was tense for a moment then Vivian began to murmur something in her ear. Something quietly and in a language she faintly recognized but couldn't quite understand or place. As she murmured this in her ear, she also began to rock her and suddenly Marguerite was assaulted with wave after wave of sweet memories. Full of color and voice and laughter and above all love. She saw picnics in gardens, sleep-overs just the two of them, games in the park, breakfast eaten in bed, dinners made together in the kitchen, Christmas trees decorated in pajamas with popcorn, snowball fights, pillow fights, food fights all surrounded with laughter. One after the other in no particular order they rushed upon her, making her KNOW. Suddenly she felt love bloom in her for this woman and her arms tightened around her. This was her MOTHER(and she KNEW her.  
  
She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as she pulled back.  
  
"Mom" she said in a sweet voice that none of the explorers had ever heard.  
  
Tears streaming down her face, Vivian responded in a loving tone, "My Lee, oh I've missed you baby."  
  
Once again they hugged and when they pulled apart both were crying and smiling. Marguerite let out a breathy laugh and tuned to her Aunt reaching out to give her a hug.  
  
Abigail smiled and welcomed her niece. "Its good to have you back." She whispered in her ear.  
  
"Great so everyone's happy now. Maybe we could finish the story." Finn stated rather brusquely and Marguerite laughed sitting down next to her mother.  
  
"Yeah go on" she said smiling.  
  
Before Vivian could open her mouth Veronica spoke, "actually I have something to say first."  
  
They all turned to her expectantly and she said looking at Marguerite, "You answered me, a minute ago, you said yeah I know."  
  
Marguerites brow furrowed and she said slowly with a bit of sarcasm, "yeah("  
  
Veronica nodded, "Marguerite(" she said gently, "I didn't say anything, I thought it. But I didn't say it."  
  
"Veronica I heard you(you said, Don't let her go Marguerite. You need her, she needs you, she's your answer, I heard clearly."  
  
"I didn't say it("  
  
"Yes you did. Maybe you didn't think you did but you did I (."  
  
"Marguerite(" Challenger said interrupted softly "I didn't hear Veronica say anything."  
  
"I didn't either." Said Finn  
  
"or me" added Ned.  
  
Marguerite glanced to John who shrugged and shook his head. Helplessly she looked to Veronica and said "But I heard You. I heard you loud and clear Veronica."  
  
Veronica opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted with a light chuckle.  
  
"And so it has begun" Abigail said with an amused look on her face.  
  
"What has begun?" Marguerite asked  
  
Vivian too was smiling and shared a look with Abigail.  
  
"What has begun mom?" Veronica asked  
  
"Your magic has been returned to you." Abigail said softly. The amused look still planted on her face.  
  
"So, what does that have to do with this?" Veronica stated.  
  
Vivian smiled, "With it, the link between you two has been re-established. Like when you were children."  
  
"Which means?(" Marguerite prodded  
  
"Which means(" her mother answered "that you can communicate telepathically just as Abby and I can."  
  
"WHAT!" both women replied in unision.  
  
The mothers smiled.  
  
"You used to do it constantly as children. It would drive us crazy. It's a useful tool. Depending on the link the power can transcend worlds and serve to guide each other to safety." 


	7. Chapter 7: Still Explaining

I have no excuse. I just... like I said I have no excuse. Sorry for not posting sooner. I will eventually finish the story. I know I say that every time but I do mean it every time. =)

Enjoy. 

-Tiffany

I hope you like it. ;)

Marguerite and Veronica looked at each other, then they stared at each other, both obviously trying to communicate thoughts to the other.

Vivian laughed, a light merry sound that echoed in the tree house, "That's not how it works, girls."

"ok.. then how does it work?"

Abby smiled at her niece "We can't tell you. You have to figure it out on your own."

"Can't or won't" Veronica said suspiciously. The two older women still had amused smiles on their faces.

"A little of both" answered Vivian with a smile. "Like Abby said, having you two communicate silently hasn't always produced the best experiences."

"And it really is best that you figure it out on your own." Abby added

"You really won't tell us?" Veronica looked from one to the other.

They both shook their heads. 

"Come on puh-lease.." she said, batting her eye lashes.

The woman remained steadfast. 

"Don't beg them for it Veronica. It can't be that hard to figure out how it works. I mean we did it once already, right?"

"Well, yeah.. but.."

"Exactly, we can figure this out. We don't need your help." Marguerite said in her haughty tone.

Abby and Vivian smiled at her. The mood seemed to have lifted. Challenger was smiling his mischievous smile, already thinking of all the experiments he could conduct once Veronica and Marguerite gained control of their gifts.

Finn was grinning from ear to ear, simply happy that her two "big sisters" were okay.

Veronica and Marguerite were sitting side by side whispering quietly to each other the possibilities that this new _gift _represented.

Vivian and Abby were smiling contentedly at their daughters, both their thoughts running along the same lines, _Everything was going to be okay_. 

It was Roxton's angry voice that broke into the placid mood, he stood angrily glaring at Vivian and Abby, "Wonderful, I'm glad you've all resolved your differences. But if either of you would be kind enough to tell me what the hell I have to do in all of this I'd appreciate it."

His whole stance vibrated hostility, and the woman were all taken aback. 

It was Vivian who spoke gently, "Your dealing was with me. It was I who cleared you. And I'd be happy to tell you your part in all of this."

"By all means continue" he said derisively. Marguerite frowned and opened her mouth intent on reproaching him his tone. But Vivian placed a hand on her arms and shook her head a little.

Then she said calmly, "Take a seat."

He did and she took a deep breath, then said softly, "After Abby left, I moved into a small house that had been abandoned. The owner rented it to us. A few years into our residence there, he passed away and the house slid into a sort of limbo of paper work. No one ever came out to it, no one ever sent mail to it, so my daughter and I lived in a sort of neglected secrecy.

I tutored Alana, so she never went to school. I knew that the fewer people who had memories of us the better. We were pretty much recluses, only leaving the house for necessitates. 

And the only people who visited us were these boys. William and John. They snuck into the yard one day. The oldest must have about seven or eight, they were taking peaches from one of the trees. When I caught them they were sure I'd call their parents. They begged me not to. Said they'd never do it again.

I laughed and helped them pick as many as they wanted, I couldn't stand them and Alana was allergic. While we were doing that Lee came out and it was love at first sight. The boys were enamored with her and she looked at them with eyes full of worship. For the next five years those boys were fixtures in my house. They were over nearly every day, had dinner with us at least twice a week and became to me like sons. 

Alana adored them and was adored in return, Willy was the leader and Johnny and Lee his faithful soldiers.

They were inseparable, all of them but Johnny and Lee more so. Because after the first couple of years Will went away to school and they were left on there own. He came back nearly every weekend but still Lee and Johnny established a bond that... that couldn't, wouldn't even be broken with magic. Every conceivable game, every conceivable argument, every conceivable situation they did." 

She paused here and smiled softly

"I should've seen it then but I wasn't thinking in those terms. When he went away to school she was inconsolable. Begged me to let her go too. I couldn't, I knew that although it seemed like that was our home, it wasn't. I knew that although Lee seemed like all the other kids she wasn't. So I said no."

"In a few weeks they'd established a new routine. She'd come up with something for them to do while they were away and the first thing they'd do when reaching Avebury was come to my house. I'd feed them, they'd hang out for a little while and then the boys would go home."

She sighed, her eyes intent on something of the past. "They'd play for hours and hours. Sometimes Willy would go home early but Jonnie..." she shook her head softly, "Jonnie would stay forever if I let him."

Taking a deep breath Vivian turned and met Roxton's gaze, "William and John..." she said firmly. "William and John Roxton. Sons' of Richard and Elizabeth Roxton."

Roxton stood again, shaking his head. "I would remember this. I would remember some thing like this."

Vivian smiled and stood also bringing Marguerite with her she went to John.

"You do remember darling. you always have."

"No..." he said agitatedly, "that house... that little cottage, yeah my brother and I used to play there but it was empty there was no one there. It was falling apart. 

Vivian laughed lightly, "When you met my daughter what did you feel?"

"What?" Roxton croaked in a hoarse whisper, obviously surprised and a bit uncomfortable. 

The others in the room smiled. 

"What did you feel when you met Marguerite?" Vivian repeated.

He shrugged, his brow furrowed, "How the hell am I suppose to know? What does that have to do with any thing?"

"Its a simple enough question, John." Marguerite added a smile on her face.

"No it isn't..." he said turning away from them, then back as if he was trying to get away but knew it to be useless. "Like met how, like the first time I saw her or the first time I spoke to her or what... I mean..."

"Like the first time you saw her smile." Vivian interrupted. "What did you feel?"

Roxton thought on that then smiled, then the smile slowly turned to a frown, "that's funny." He said softly.

Vivian however was still smiling, Marguerite was looking little unsure. "What is darling?" Vivian asked him.

"I can remember exactly what I thought..."

"yes..." Vivian asked.

"oh bloody hell John what was it?" Marguerite exploded when he was silent for another minute.

"_I've missed that._ That's what I thought, ok and yeah I know how could possibly miss something that I didn't know, that's what I asked myself then and that's what I'm asking myself now. Can you tell me, Lady, can you tell why I can't remember something that I obviously know."

Vivian nodded, he smile mischievous and the others wondered what it was she found so humorous. 

"You can remember my dear, just as Marguerite has recaptured some of her old memories, you can do so too. The only thing is I am not the one who can return them to you." 

Placing her hand on the small of Marguerite's back Vivian gave her a slight push forward so that she bumped in Roxton, "...she is." 


End file.
